staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 listopada 1989
100px 13.30-14.00: TV Technikum Rolnicze - Chemia i biologia - sem. I 14.30 TV kurs rolniczy - Kukurydza na pasze; 15.00 Powtórka przed maturą: historia - Kultura i nauka w II Rzeczypospolitej 15.30 NURT - rozmowy o kulturze - Stan nauczycielski 16.20 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16.25 "Luz" - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Gorące linie" 18.00 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie "Cytadela Namur" - film dok. prod. belgijskiej 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc: "Kot leopold" 19.10 „W Sejmie i Senacie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Nar. ład gospodarczy... 20.15 Teatr TV - Ettore Scola "Szczególny dzień" reż. Grzegorz Warchoł wyk.: Anna Dymna. Jan Englert, Jacek Różański, Alicja Wons, Agnieszka Spiewakówna, Grzegorz Klein, Michał Staszczak, Karolina Czernicka i inni. 21.20 Sport 21.30 XXI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Jazzowy „Jazz Jamboree'89" - Michael Becker Band 21.40 XXXI Festiwal Jazzowy 22.20 "Obok nas" - Kowal, złodziej boży..." reportaż 22.50 Echa dnia 23.05 Język francuski (5) 100px 16.55 Język angielski (6) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Antena "Dwójki" na najbliższy tydzień 17.45 "Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - "znów o akcencie" 18.00 Telerama 18.30 "Czarno na białym" - przegląd polskich kronik filmowych 19.10 "Do gwiazd jest bliżej niż krok" - recital Stefana Zacha 19.30 "Życie muzyczne" - Tarnowski Tydzień Talentów'89 20.00 "Auto moto fan klub" 20.40 "Dom roga" - reportaż 21.15 "Gawędy Juliusza Lubicz Lisowskiego" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Biografie: "Rubens - malarz i dyplomata" (1) - serial prod. belgijskiej reż. Roland Verhevert wyk,: Johan Leysen, Ingrid de Vos, Nele van den Driessche 22.35 Komentarz dnia 100px 06.00 Hallo Europa - Guten Morgen Deutschland 09.10 Die Springfield Story 10.05 Der Preis ist heiss 10.35 Tele-Boutique 11.00 Baretta 11.45 Der Chef 12.30 Klassik am Mittag 13.00 Heute bei uns 13.05 Tele-Boutique 13.30 California Clan 14.15 Die Springfield Story 15.00 Die Frau hinter dem Ladentisch 15.45 Netto 15.55 RTL-aktuell 16.00 Ultraman - Mein geheimes Ich 16.30 Computer Kids 17.10 Der preis ist heiss 17.45 Pronto salvatore 18.00 Baretta 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.05 Weerbericht 19.15 Airwolf 20.15 Der Chef (Ironside) 21.10 Das ist die Liebe der Matrosen 22.35 RTLaktuell 22.40 Kult-Tour 22.50 Kulturmagazin 10 vor 11 23.20 Mannermagazine ,,M" 00.00 Catch up 00.35 Airwolf 01.20-01.25 Betthupferl 01.25 Sendeschluß 100px 08.00 VJ Kristiane Backer 13.00 Remote Control 13.30 VJ Kristiane Backer 15.00 VJ Marcel Vanthilt 17.00 3 From 1 at 4 17.15 VJ Marcel Vanthilt 18.00 The Coca Cola Report 18.15 VJ Marcel Vanthilt 19.00 Remote Control 19.30 Club MTV 20.00 VJ Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV at the Movies 22.30 Rockumentary-Inxs 23.00 VJ Ray Cokes 00.00 The Coca-Cola Report 00.15 VJ Maiken Wexo 01.00 Headbangers Ball 03.00 Club MTV 03.30 Night Videos 100px 06.00 The World Business Report 06.30 European Business Channel 07.00 The DJ Kat Show 09.00 Eurosport Menu 10.00 International Motor Sport 11.00 NHL Ice Hockey 13.00 Eurosport 14.00 Boxing Ringside Superbouts 15.00 World Cup Football 16.00 Handball 17.00 Federation Cup Tennis 18.00 Tennis 19.00 NHL Ice Hockey 21.00 Eurosport 22.00 International Motor Sport 23.00 Boxing Ringside Superbouts bouts 00.00-02.00 NHL Ice Hockey 02.00 Closedown 100px 07.00 Daybreak 08.00 The Mix 14.00 Hotline 15.00 Chart Attack 16.00 On the Air 18.00 Off the Wall 19.30 Time Warp 19.55 Goodyear Weather Report 20.00 Touristic Magazin 20.30 Journey into Japan. Hindi Movies 21.00 Survival: Polar Bear 22.00 World News and Goodyear Weather Report 22.10 Wildlife On One 22.40 Thai Panorama 23.10 Flight Of The Condor 00.10 World News and Goodyear Weather Report 00.20 Coca Cola Eurochart 01.20 Time Warp 100px 16.05 TV5 Infos 16.13 Nouveau monde 17.10 La chance aux chansons 17.30 La verite est au fond de la Marmite 18.00 Des Chiffres et des Lettres 18.20 Recreation 19.00 Animalia 19.30 TV5 Infos et Meteo 19.40 Papier Glace 20.00 Nouveau Monde 21.00 Thalassa 22.00 Journal Televise et Meteo 22.30 Gros Mechant Show 23.30-00.45 La Bataille Des Ardennes 00.45 Fin de Programme Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1989 roku